


blue side

by starlightkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, F/M, oh inspired by blue side by jhope btw, super short and super angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkun/pseuds/starlightkun
Summary: in which you pursuing one dream means giving up another
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 5





	blue side

“I love you!”

“Fucking hell, Jaehyun, I love you too but that’s not the point! My group is finally gaining traction, we’re getting attention. This is what I’ve trained nearly six years for, this is my dream.”

“ _You’re_ my dream.”

“Don’t. You love singing, you love performing. You want to be successful too. That’s your dream, you told me that when we first met.”

“My dream has changed.”

“Jae—”

“If dating an idol would ruin your career then okay, I won’t be an idol.”

“Jung Yoonoh, you are _not_ leaving NCT for me.”

“Y/N, I would drop _everything_ for you in a heartbeat.”

“That’s why we can’t be together, Yoonoh! I wouldn’t do the same for you, I don’t deserve this. This all so fucking toxic to you. You deserve someone who _would_ risk their whole career for you. And that’s not me.”

“I don’t care, I want _you_.”

“I’m going on stage in two minutes. Goodbye, Yoonoh.”

“Y/N!”


End file.
